When You Wake
by lady in red2
Summary: Plz R&R! »*Ch. 10 is *UP!!!*«James and Lily are finally hitting it off, when the Slytherins try to ruin it all.
1. Chapter One

A/N: a little maurderers-day type fic. It's kind of lusty and passionate, no slash in this one. (I find slash can ruin the _actual_ HP for me, so I don't write it! lol) Please R&R, any helpful comments are appreciated! (I know it may be tempting but the "you suck" comments don't help ;))

Chapter One  
  
            Lily Evans' long straight brown hair swayed across her shoulders in the gentle fall breeze as she stood outside in the courtyard of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She looked down at her dainty hands, that were placed gently on her lap as she leaned against one of the concrete pillars. She studied her black high heeled boot, and noticed that her right knee high sock was lower then the left. She bent over and quickly adjusted them accordingly. She stood up straight and examined herself in the discoloured window of an empty classroom and made sure her kilt was even. It was only the first week of school and fourth year was brutally hard. With that thought, she realized she should probably start in on her assignments.  
  
            Lily glided swiftly down the halls and up the large marble staircase leading to the Gryffindor common room. In her first year, Lily had made friends with Felicity Finnigen and been sorted into Gryffindor House. Three years ago, she had first laid eyes on the cutest, most troublesome boy in Hogwarts, James Potter. She had had a crush on James ever since she first saw him at the breakfast table, and thought about him all summer. She had been so anxious to see him, but every time she got near him her heart would race faster and faster, and her palms would get sweaty. It was a terrible reaction she had to him, and she had hoped things would be different. 

                In Lily's absent-minded thoughts, she had actually bumped into someone lightly. Taken by surprise however, she nearly fell over.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry," an older boy with messy jet black hair and round rimmed glasses looked her face to face. Lily's heart almost stopped, because there holding her arm was James. "Are you alright?" he inquired, looking deeply concerned for her.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She said, not really sure what words were tumbling out of her mouth. The corner of James' mouth titled up, creating a cute, smug looking half-grin. Lily steadied herself and slowly, gently pulled her arm out of his grasp. 

"Sorry about that. I didn't see you the—" but James was cut off by another older boy rushing to his side.

"James! We've got to run, Severus caught Remus in the act of Operation Dung—" but he stopped when he noticed Lily's curious face in front of him. He looked from James, to Lily, and back to James. "James, this is no time for flirting." He teased, making James bow his head in embarrassment. Lily too looked away, praying her cheeks weren't as red and burning as they felt. 

"I'm Sirius," the other boy said, outstretching his hand for Lily to shake. She shook his hand and put on a faint smile in recognition. 

"Lily Evans" she introduced herself. At the sound of her voice, James looked up at her again. Their eyes met for a fleeting moment before Sirius interrupted.

"This is James. We're best mates," Sirius explained. Lily looked down and forced herself to stare at the Gryffindor crest on his robes. Suddenly sounds of running footsteps came along the corridor.

"Sirius, James, hurry up Severus caught me!" Lily guessed that the boy was Remus.

"C'mon James," Sirius said, nudging him as he and Remus jogged off to safety.

"Bye!" Lily said hastily, and a little over exaggerated. James nodded in farewell, and ran off after his friends.

"Idiot," Lily said to herself. _I'm so stupid!_ She cringed. She continued her way down the corridor, but was stopped by a very superior looking Slytherin boy. His white-blonde hair was slicked back onto his head, and his robes were immaculately clean and tailor made. 

"Have you seen Potter?" he demanded, standing so that he was blocking any way for Lily to pass. Lily was taken aback, and took a step backwards.

"N-n-no." she blurted out. She didn't even know who this rich snob was, why should she tell him anything?

"He just came this way," the corners of his lips curled into a malicious sneer, knowing that he was right. Lily thought quickly, and knew what to do. 

"Actually, I think I did. Here let me show you," she said and lead him in the direction of where Lily and James had stood. As they got to the stairs, Lily stopped and pointed down the staircase. "They were running pretty fast, you might be able to catch them if you hurry." She lied blatantly, but with a look of pure innocence on her face. Neither the Slytherin nor Lily knew that James, Sirius and Remus were hiding behind a pillar further along the corridor.

"Good," the Slytherin boy said. He started off down the stairs, but Lily stopped him quickly.

"Just incase I see him later, should I tell him you're looking for him?" she asked.

"If I catch him now, you won't need to, will you?" he said viciously. He then softened his tone to be very sing-song, and said slowly, "But if you do see him later with no obvious wounds, let him now Lucius Malfoy was looking for him. We have to have a little chat." And with that, Malfoy was gone.

Lily watched the back of his shining blonde head descend down the long staircase. Lily glared at him until he was gone completely. She smiled at herself, feeling somewhat proud for her efforts, and went off to find Felicity. _If only James had seen_, she sighed.

_Please Read and Review! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

            Little did she know, James _had_ seen Lily help him and his friends out. James, Sirius and Remus were wandering down the halls, James' hands shoved in his deep robe pockets as usual. Sirius and Remus were chatting quietly, just loud enough for James to be able to tune in and out without missing anything important. 

            "That Lily Evans," Sirius started to say. With the sound of her name, James' head whipped up anxiously.

            "What about her?" James demanded, a little more harshly then he intended. Sirius slowed down and smiled smugly. 

            "Just wondering if she's easy," Sirius said. James wasn't sure if he was teasing him or serious. It was hard to tell with Sirius, he was a master at lying. James didn't have feelings for her, right? So why would someone trash-talking her affect him in the slightest?

            "Oh, yeah," James said in an off hand sort of way, pretending he didn't care about her what so ever. Sirius continued his broad grinning that James could see out of the corner of his eye. James prayed his large grin wasn't going to give him away. Unfortunately, they had been friends far too long.

            "James likes Lily!" Sirius screamed down the hall. "James Potter likes Lily Evans! Everyone! James loves Lily!!!" Sirius yelled as loud as he could and ran down the hall. The few witches and wizards standing in the hall just looked at Sirius in disbelief, but James was still embarrassed beyond belief. Remus was just laughing so hard his sides hurt, and he had to hold onto the wall beside him to steady himself.

            "Sirius!" James screamed. "I'm gunna _kill_ you!" James said and took off down the hall, trying to tackle his loud mouthed friend down.

            James sat by the crackling fire in the Gryffindor common room. He was in his weathered arm chair, with his feet up on a mismatched foot cushion. He wasn't reading like the other students around him, but staring intently into the fire. The cat was out of the bag as far as his friends were concerned, but James hadn't seen Lily again that day. He hoped she hadn't heard about the fiasco on the fourth floor. In all honesty, he didn't feel a fifth year should fancy a fourth year. However, as his mother had always said after reading one of her romance novels, "Love has no boundaries". This was unfortunate for James. He didn't have time for a relationship. He had pranking to do, the odd homework assignment he'd actually complete by himself, and of course, ruining Slytherin's chances at winning the house cup. Those were his main ambitions for his fifth year of Hogwarts. Probably all his career there as well.

            When the fat lady portrait swung open, James glanced up to see who had entered. It was his quidditch team captain, Kenneth Wood.

            "Potter!" Kenneth called over to him. James pulled himself away from the mesmerizing fire, and said hello to Wood.

            "Look, we've got some plans formulated and we need your opinion," Wood started saying quietly so that no one could hear. James looked around in surprise.

            "Wood, they're all in Gryffindor. You don't need to whisper!" James pointed out. Wood's eyes widened and his face got quite angry.

            "Lower your voice!" he hissed. "Slytherin could be spying, putting some of ours against us," Wood looked around accusingly at everyone that made eye contact with him. James sat with his mouth gaping open.

            "I feel _so_ sorry for your future kids," James said, shaking his head. "They'll live life as if someone's out to get them, honestly. Lighten up Wood!" James said. But Wood didn't take very kindly to being told how to act.

            "Potter, I think you're the own who needs a personality check. You have no ambitions, no goals in life except to give you and your friends a few good laughs. How's that going to get you a job? How's it going to win _us_ the cup?" he said in a very serious, harsh voice. James had heard what no one else was willing to tell him. That his "goals" weren't actual goals, they were just ways to have fun. Wood had just made James realize that other people knew that he had no obvious future. What _was_ James planning to do after Hogwarts? Or even next year? 

            "Alright Wood, sorry I'm just on edge today. Where are the plans?" he asked. Wood nodded and they set off for a table out of the way.

            "So then what happened?" Felicity Finnigen inquired as she put her thick black hair up in a high ponytail. Lily grinned and continued her story. They were in the fourth year girls dormitories, getting ready to present themselves to the common room.

            "So this Slytherin guy, Malfoy I think his name was, practically _ordered_ me to find James for him. Well, I decided to trick him and, you know … help James out."  
            "On first name terms are we?" Felicity teased. Lily threw a pillow at her and they giggled. "Alright alright, keep going!" Felicity said, throwing the pillow back at her. Lily ducked and missed the flying pillow.

            "Well, I told Malfoy that James had gone down the stairs, which I knew perfectly well they hadn't!" Felicity laughed at that. "Anyway, after helping James and his friends out, I came back here and found you." Lily finished explaining. "Ready?" she asked, putting her hair brush down on the dresser. Felicity looked in the mirror once more and nodded in satisfaction. They walked down the stairs and into the common room.

            As if in slow motion, James saw Lily and another fourth year walk out into the bustling common room. James looked up from the quidditch plans Wood had set out on the table. Lily's long hair was pushed off her face, and her robes were spotless. She turned her head ever so slightly and she and James made eye contact for a fleeting moment. When Lily realized who it was, she quickly jerked her head back to the front.

            "He's right there," Lily said nervously to Felicity, barely moving her lips. Felicity was not so discrete however, and frantically started looking around to get a glimpse of James Potter. She had seen him many times before of course, seeing as he was the Gryffindor seeker. However she wanted to see how much more mature he looked in his fifth year.

            "Oh, my …" Felicity said, looking at Kenneth and James. "He's adorable Lily!" she said. 

            "Keep your voice down!" Lily hissed furiously. "Do you want the whole common room to know?" 

            "Sorry Lily!" Felicity apologized. "But still …"

            "Don't say anything!" Lily pleaded. Felicity smirked and nodded. 

            "Alright, alright."

            "So then I thought as the seeker, you could—" Wood stopped in mid sentence. He looked at James, but James' eyes were caught by something else. Wood followed his gaze and looked over at Lily, sitting in an arm chair and reading a Transfiguration book. Wood leaned in closer to James and whispered, "A bit young isn't she Potter?" James immediately went red and stared down at the quidditch plans in front of him. Wood smiled and patted him on the back. "Ah, young love." Wood said teasingly. James just glared at the quidditch plans, not really reading them.

_Please R&R!!! Sorry so short and … well crappy lol!_


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

            It was already October, and the Halloween feast was quickly approaching. Peter Pettigrew, a much quieter friend of James was walking with Lily to the library. Over the space of the previous month or so, Lily and James had become quite close. Lily still remembered the evening in the library when James asked her to go on the Hogsmede trip with him. She had felt bad for leaving Felicity, but she had known she would have found someone else to hang out with while they were there. It had been Lily's first real kiss, and ever since then James and Lily were practically inseparable.

            "What is it you're looking for Lily?" Peter's quiet voice jolted Lily back to reality.

            "Oh, it's an extra assignment young Professor McGonagall suggested we complete to get a better understanding of transforming into animals." Lily said. With those words, even for Peter, he got very quiet and his hands seemed to start shaking slightly. Luckily for him, Lily hadn't noticed his sudden nervousness as they entered the cold library.

            "Oh god, it's freezing in here" she said shivering. They went back to one of the isles that Lily thought might be helpful and both started looking around. Lily was glad Peter was there. He wasn't as adventurous as Sirius or James, but he was very helpful and soft spoken. She heard that in his first year, he had been called stupid before James had taken him under his wing. However, Lily had seen that Peter was very studious and hard working. Unlike James, Sirius and Remus, he wasn't naturally bright. However, with his dedication he was almost at their level.

            "I think I found something," Peter said. He handed Lily the book and continued searching, in case that book wasn't what she was looking for.

            "Oh thanks Peter." She said greatfully and leaned against the window that was facing the isle they were in.

            A few moments later, as Lily was reading and Peter was searching the isle, James appeared. He smiled at Peter in greeting, who nodded back and continued reading an interesting chapter on Acromantulas. James walked over to Lily, who's nose was stuck in the book Peter had handed her. She was reading quickly and silently, with a look of intense determination on her face. James stepped beside her, leaning against the window. Lily looked up at him, and then realized who it was.

            "James!" she said quietly, so the librarian wouldn't chop her head off. Lily set the book down on the window sill and wrapped her arms around neck, and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "I thought you had a quidditch practice?" she asked, slightly confused.

            "Wood decided to end it early." James replied, his muscular arms wrapped around her waist under her robes. Lily put the back of her hand up to his red cheeks.

            "Oh James you're freezing cold!" she said with concern. Peter had glanced over at them, but got uncomfortable and went back to reading. Neither Lily nor James, however, had noticed at all. James put on a half grin automatically. _She's so cute when she's worried,_ he thought to himself. He pulled her in closer to him and she rested her head on his chest. He was much taller then she was, and the top of her head just barely came up to his chin.

            "Oh please," a sinister voice hissed along the end of the isle. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were standing at the end of the isle, glaring at the three Gryffindors. "Get a room Potter, if you can afford it." Peter had closed his book and was standing with his arms folded across his chest, glaring at the two Slytherins. Malfoy was eyeing Lily in a way that made her very uncomfortable. Her arms slipped down James' chest as she wrapped her long robes around her. James kept an arm around her waist, but stood straight, facing Malfoy and Snape.

            "Get lost Malfoy," James said with the same glare on his face Peter had. Snape was sizing up Peter, and glaring at him in return. They were having their own sort of staring competition. Malfoy, however, was still looking Lily up and down. James noticed this, and stepped in front of her completely.

            "And just who's going to make me? You James?" he inquired with a superior look on his face, his voice soft and hissing, like a snake. "I think you and your little mudblood friend should find a more private place to meet next time you feel the need to grope." Malfoy said. When the word "mudblood" slipped off his tongue, Peter made a lunge for Malfoy. Lily poked her head out from behind James to see that Peter had punched Malfoy's already crooked nose.

            "OW! You son of a—" Malfoy said holding his nose, doubled over in pain. Snape whipped out his wand and started uttering something, but James just as quickly grabbed his. Pointed squarely for his for head, Snape slowly put down his wand. Malfoy, who was now standing straight, with blood running down his nose and onto his pale lips, was glaring at the whole scene.

            "Just back off," James whispered furiously. Snape took a slow step backwards, and shoved his wand back into his pocket. Peter also had his wand out in his hand, at the ready. He was smirking at Malfoy, pleased with what damage he had caused.

            "See you later mudblood," Malfoy hissed at Lily, who was still standing at the window sill with the look of pure fear and worry on her face. Malfoy turned on his heal and left the library swiftly, holding his bloody nose with a tissue. Snape glared at them for a second longer, before doing the same. When they were gone, Lily nearly collapsed behind them. She actually lost her footing and made a sudden noise behind James and Peter, attracting their attention.

            James rushed to Lily's side and hugged her tightly. "I promise, if he ever calls you that, _ever_ again, I'll kill 'em both." James said. A hot tear trickled down Lily's cheek as she buried her face into James' chest. James kissed the top of her head and stroked her long silky hair. _Stop crying,_ Lily scolded herself. Peter walked over to them and looked down at his feet, waiting for them to finish politely.

            "Pete, that was one nice swing," James smiled at him. Peter nodded and gave him a half smile.

            "Stupid git deserved it." He said, patting Lily on the back gently. Lily looked up at Peter and smiled, wiping another tear off her cheek. 

            "Thanks Peter," Lily said greatfully.

            "No problem Lil',"  Peter said smiling, and went back to looking for books to help her with her assignment.

_Eeep! It sucks I know, but whatever, I feel the need to keep writing!_


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

            It was October 31, and the Halloween Feast was about to commence. Lily and Felicity had got all dolled up with their best robes, and Lily was brushing Felicity's thick hair for her.

            "I want something different," Felicity explained as Lily worked with her hair. "Not just my plain little ponytail." She said. 

            "How about a bun?" Lily suggested.

            "Hmm … yeah that might work. Can you twist some of my hair too?" she asked.

            "Sure thing," Lily smiled and started working on her hair.

            That evening, all the Gryffindors headed down to the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast. Felicity had gone to sit with some friends from fourth year, while Lily and James walked hand in hand surrounded by cat calling fifth years James knew. Lily couldn't help getting a bit red, but James squeezed her hand supportively, letting her know they were all just joking. James sat down beside Sirius, and Lily squeezed in on the bench between James and Remus.

            "Hiya Remus," she greeted him with a smile.

            "Hey Lil', up to no good?" he asked. Lily laughed lightly.

            "What makes you say that?" she inquired, settling down at the table.

            "You're with Potter," he smiled. Lily returned the smile, and looked to see James' reaction. He was leaning on his elbows, his chin resting on his linked hands. James just smiled and winked at her, then turned to see the middle aged headmaster who was standing at the teachers table, waiting for silence.

            "Thank you," Professor Albus Dumbledore said, smiling under his short white beard at the crowd of students. "It is, as you know, Halloween. Therefore, let the feast begin!" with that, food magically appeared on the golden plates in front of them. The crowd at all the tables started bustling. There was chattering going on, eating, people passing cutlery and chicken wings, as well as pumpkin juice glasses being magically refilled.

            "Good?" James asked Lily. Lily nodded, her mouth too full with potato to answer him. "Good," he smiled, and went back to talking with Sirius about some sort of map. Lily wasn't too interested, and decided to talk with Remus.

            "Enjoying it?" Lily inquired. Remus nodded, gulping down his pumpkin juice.

            "I never get this kind of luxury at home," he admitted. Lily nodded.

            "Me neither." She said. A sudden look of realization spread across Remus' face.

            "I keep forgetting you're muggle born. I mean, you're such a good witch it's hard to believe you weren't born to my aunt or something." He said. Lily smiled, grateful for the compliment.

            "Thanks Remus." she said.

            At the Slytherin table, Malfoy and Snape were muttering to one another, not taking their eyes off the back of Lily and James' heads.

            "You saw what Potter would have done," Snape said in his defense. "He's insane about that Evans girl." Malfoy's long nose went up higher, as he stared at Lily's silky brown hair.

            "She may be a mudblood, but I can't stand to see Potter happy." Malfoy said, narrowing his cold grey eyes. "You're a much higher skilled duelist then Potter is … however I think our first plan of attack will be on the quidditch pitch." Malfoy sneered. Snape's lips curled into a sinister smile as he agreed with glee. "I'm still working on my father to see if he'll get you on the team." Malfoy said, sipping his pumpkin juice casually. Snape nodded thankfully, and sank his teeth into some turkey. 

            Around midnight, the feast ended. Lily was extremely tired and about ready to fall asleep right there in the Great Hall. With the final words from Dumbledore, the students all got up and made their way for their houses. James slung his arm over Lily's shoulder, and Lily rested her head on his shoulder as they walked out of the Great Hall. Sirius, Remus and another fifth year, Amus Diggory, were walking just ahead of Lily and James. As they entered the Main Hall, where different house members were splitting up, they had to come to a complete stop to wait for the congestion to fizzle out. Lily didn't even notice that right beside her was Lucius Malfoy. 

She didn't notice, that is, until she heard someone whisper, "Hello there mudblood." Lily looked up from resting her head on James' shoulder and saw Malfoy's cold eyes winking at her as he and Snape drifted off to the dungeons. Lily looked up at James.

"Something wrong?" James asked, looking down at Lily. "What? What is it?" he asked with more urgency this time. Sirius turned around to look at them, wondering what was going on.

"N-nothing," Lily lied hastily. "I'm just really tired." She said, looking down at her feet. Luckily James was too tired to tell she was, in all honesty, upset. He took her hand and pushed through the crowd, knocking little first years out of his way.

"C'mon Lil', I'll get you to the common room." He said, hurrying his pace and continuously knocking people and shoving them to the side. Lily, who was walking slightly behind James, was apologizing to everyone he pushed. 

In the common room, James and Lily stood by the entry to the dorms. He took her hands in his and closed his eyes, and bowed his head. Lily tiled her face upwards, closing her eyes. Their lips met softly, and then Lily's mouth opened slightly and she caressed James' tounge with her own. The kiss was long and tasteful, and they slowly broke apart just as the other Gryffindors were entering. Some older seventh years were cat calling, but James ignored them. He kissed Lily again softly, and she smiled at him after they broke apart.

"Goodnight," James said softly.

"Goodnight James," Lily responded sleepily, and walked up the stairs to her dorm.

"You know, I think Malfoy was right. You guys _do_ need a room." Peter teased, and James punched him playfully in the arm. James lead the way to the fifth years dorm, and they all got undressed and ready for bed. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and the others were all asleep. All except for James. He lay awake, his arms behind his head as he lay on his back. He thought about Lily, as he did every night. But tonight was different. If it hadn't had been for those annoying seventh years, James would've told Lily just exactly how he felt about her. They were good thoughts, or so James hoped. He looked to his right to see Lily's picturing waving and blowing him kisses on his bedside table. A smug grin played at his lips as he blew out the candle beside him, turned on his side and tried to go to sleep.

_I suck didley-uck! Hehe. Please R&R so I know how poorly I'm doing!_


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

            It was a chilly Saturday in November, and the first quidditch match of the year was about to commence. It was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Felicity, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Remus and Amus were lined up against the front row of the Gryffindor observation tower. The two teams were soaring around the pitch, doing tricks and showing off to the observers. James was racing down to the ground at top speed and quickly pulling up out of dangers grip seconds before he hit the hard cold ground. Lily and Felicity would gasp in horror every time he did it, but laugh and smile after he pulled up again. He did many different tricks with his broom, much to Wood's dismay.

            "Potter!" Wood yelled across the pitch from his position in front of the middle goal. James just grinned devilishly and headed at top speed for Wood. "P-Potter," he warned, with a look of pure fear glinting in his eyes. Wood covered his face and yelled "Stop!" all the way until James flew a few inches in front of Wood, before turning up to the sky and doing a loop. From her seat, Lily could see Wood's angry face and James' broad grin as he flew around.

            Madam Giselda, the flying teacher and quidditch match referee had called for their attention. James flew gently into his position, finally concentrating on something. He looked across to the Ravenclaw seeker, Henry Jones. James then directed his attention to the six chasers beneath him.

            "A nice, clean game!" Madam Giselda yelled, throwing up the quaffle and blowing her whistle.

            "Aaaaand the first match of the season has started ladies and gentlemen!" a loud voice boomed across the crowd. James was circling the pitch 

            It was an intense quidditch game, and Lily tried to not take her eyes off James. But when he kept weaving in and out of the observation towers in hot pursuit of the golden snitch, it became increasingly difficult. When James finally caught the snitch, winning the game for Gryffindor, Lily was sure she cheered the loudest. Sirius clapped and yelled out, nudging Lily in the side and winking. Lily smiled and continued cheering.

            Back in the Gryffindor common room that evening, James was sitting at his seat by the fire place. The Gryffindor team had been smothered in hugs and kisses from their house, grateful for their spectacular win. The other members of the Gryffindor team were all completing homework assignments, all except for James. Remus was sitting down in the chair beside him, a small wooden coffee table in between them. Remus' head was bent down scribbling away at some Charms homework. Remus looked over at James, who was staring intensely into the fire. Remus sighed.

            "James, it's due on Monday." Remus said, referring to the essay he had been slaving over for the past hour. James looked up at Remus as if coming out of a daze.

            "Hmm? Oh, I'll do it tomorrow." He said, waving it off. Remus rolled his eyes and went back to writing after cracking his knuckles.

            "Guess who." Came a soft voice, and two hands covered James' face. James smiled.

            "Father Christmas?" he joked. Lily smirked and leaned over the back of the chair. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

            "Thanks for winning for us," she said as she walked around the chair and sat upon James' lap. James smiled in response.

            "Ah it was easy," James bragged. Lily laughed.

            "I'm sure it was." She said, and leaned back on his chest. James rested his chin on her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her tightly as they both stared into the warmth of the fire. Lily closed her eyes and sighed, holding James' hands. 

            The next week was busy, what with James' quidditch practices and the increasing amount of homework they had both been assigned. Lily and Felicity were studying in the library one day, when Malfoy and Snape arrived in all the greasy Slytherin glory.

            "Ah, good to see a mudblood can mingle with the pure." Malfoy hissed at Lily. Lily looked up, and Felicity just stared at him in shock.

            "_What did you say_?" Felicity whispered with a look on her face that indicated that in a moment she would scream. Snape's disgusting grin formed on his face and he snapped,

            "Keep your nose out of it." Malfoy nodded at Snape to settle down, and he did so.

            "Miss Evans, I need a word with you." Malfoy said in a sing-song voice, maliciously undressing her with his eyes. "In private." He added with a glint in his eyes that made Lily shiver.

            "I'm a bit busy." She said quietly, her fear filled eyes not able to break away from his intense stare.

            "Well, when you _do_ have the time Miss Evans, I'd like to have a little chat." He said, and with that, turned on his heal and went about his studies. Felicity put her hand on Lily's shoulder comfortingly. 

            "He's the only one that cares you're muggle born … you know that, right?" Felicity asked, making sure the latest insult hadn't affected her.

            "Yeah, I know." Lily nodded, clearing her throat and getting back to work. She was already behind on several projects. _I shouldn't have stayed up all night._ She thought, regretting letting James convince her to sneak away to the astronomy tower the previous evening. 

            As everyone was getting ready to go to dinner, Lily had to make a quick detour to Professor Hardbroom, the potions master. She had to hand in an extra assignment to the Slytherin head, and then be escorted to the Great Hall. Rumours she had heard from the Hufflepuffs in Herbology that the dungeons were dangerous at night had given her a bit of a scare, but she tried to push it out of her mind as she walked down the icy cold corridor. She knocked on the dungeon door and it opened quickly.

            "Yes?!" spat Hardbroom. Lily blinked, and stuttered.

            "M-my assignment, Professor." Lily said, handing it to him. Professor Hardbroom snatched it out of her hands. 

            "Very well, off you go." He hissed.

            "B-but sir, I'm supposed to have a-an escort?" she asked timidly.

            "Oh for heavens sakes girl," he turned around and pointed at something inside the classroom. "You, take Miss Evans to the Great Hall in case a boogie man tries to eat her." He sneered and left to go back to his desk. The _something_ Hardbroom had pointed at was actually a some_one_, and that someone was Lucius Malfoy. Lily's face fell immediately.

            "Miss Evans," Malfoy's lips curled into a smile. "So good to see you," he said so softly it was almost non-existent. "Shall we?" he asked. Lily groaned inwardly and started off for the Great Hall quickly.

            "Last time I checked," Malfoy said, quickening his pace. "We aren't in a race." Lily stopped suddenly, leaving Malfoy to go a few steps too far and look behind him. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

            "Why were you with Professor Hardbroom in the first place?" she inquired curiously, trying to put two and two together without assuming things and making five. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her.

            "Surely you're not trying to be _nosey_ Miss Evans?" he asked.

            "My name is Lily." She corrected him. "Why do you keep calling me by my _last_ name?" she asked, getting angry. Lucius looked at her fully for the first time, and said in spite of himself,

            "You know, you're quite beautiful when you're angry." Lily's eyes widened and she almost fell over.

            "_What_? Can we please just go to the Great Hall?" she pleaded with him. Lucius smirked and turned on his heel.

            "Very well," he said, and went off in the wrong direction.

            "Malfoy," Lily called, but he ignored her. "Where are you going?! What do you think you're do—" Lily followed him, but once they turned the corner, Malfoy grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Lily's face was full of fear, while Malfoy's was full of lust and desire. "What are you doing? Get off me!" she said, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "Malfoy, stop it!" she said, scratching his hands until they bled, trying to stop them from going up her kilt. Malfoy pressed his whole body against hers as she screamed for help.

            "Everyone's at dinner Miss Evans." Malfoy sneered, and kissed her viciously, biting her bottom lip. Lily spit in his eye and he yelled out.

            "You'll wish you hadn't done that." He said, rubbing his eye and then continuing his search of her body, and tugging her hair so she wouldn't move.

            "Stop! Malfoy _stop_ it!" she screamed in pain. Malfoy was no longer listening to her shrieks of pain and discomfort, he was too busy pleasing himself to care. _Someone help me,_ she prayed.

_Ahhh a very bad cliff hanger. Whatever!_


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six 

            Lily finally analyzed what she was pretty sure would happen if she act quickly. The only thing she could think of doing was kneeing him in the groin. She quickly pulled Malfoy in, as if about to kiss him, and then jabbed her knee into his package. _Very_ hard. Malfoy would have screamed out, but the surging pain spread quickly through his body and Lily pushed him out of the way. She ran as fast as she could, just in case Malfoy was behind her. The tears in her eyes blurred her vision, but she kept running. She burst into the Great Hall, misty-eyed and clothing and hair askew. She saw James and continued running towards him. James stood up quickly and opened his arms for her to rush into.

            "Oh James," she sobbed into his chest. "I feel so dirty." She cried. James held her close, and looked around at all the people who were staring at them. This happened to be everyone in the Great Hall, including the teachers. She couldn't stop crying, and she knew she was making an idiot out of herself but she didn't care. James' embrace was the only thing keeping her from screaming out all the sickening feelings racing through her mind.

            "Shhh, shhh Lily it's ok. Lily, shhh baby it's ok." James said, kissing her for head and stroking her hair as he always did when she was upset. He pushed her away gently and bent down to look her directly in the eyes. She didn't like standing so far away from him, she felt too exposed and alone. "Lily, look at me." he said and stared into her eyes. "I'm going to take you to the Hospital Wing alright?" he said. Lily shook her head.

            "No, I want to stay with you!" she said, looking at the people staring at her from the corners of her eyes.

            "Look at me Lily," James said. "I'll take you to your dorm." He said finally, not really sure what to do. He wrapped his arm around her and walked her quickly to the Great Hall doors.

            "Mr. Potter," Professor Dumbledore called to him. James ignored him, with a look of pure hatred on his face. "MR. POTTER!"

            Lily was laying in her bed in the fourth year dorms. James was sitting on the side of her bed as Lily cried, stroking her face gently. She was still too disgusted and shocked to tell James what had happened. James just sat on her bed, hoping she would be alright. Suddenly the door slammed shut.

            "James, McGonagall's on her way. You have to get out now." Felicity said. "I'll look after her." Felicity said. James was about to protest, but Felicity's eyes told him not to. He nodded and stood up, taking in a long, shaky breath. He bent over to kiss Lily on the cheek, and left swiftly. Felicity quickly sat down where James had, and a new batch of fresh tears flowed from Lily's emerald eyes. Suddenly she spewed out the story of what happened to Felicity, who hugged her tightly.

            "It was so horrible," Lily sobbed. "I feel so stupid!" she yelled and continued to cry on Felicity's shoulder.

            "There there Lil', he won't get away with this." Felicity promised. Lily just shuddered as more tears flowed down her high cheekbones.

            James went to the common room, and saw Sirius, Remus and Peter talking quietly. Everyone else that was still up was doing the same thing, and only stopped talking when James came in. As he came out of the dormitories, McGonagall went up quickly, barely noticing James.

            "Is she alright?" Sirius asked as James sat down. James shut his eyes and rubbed them, leaning close to the fire to gain all the warmth he could.

            "She wouldn't stop crying. I didn't ask her what happened … she wouldn't tell me." he said, confused to the point where he wanted to scream.

            "James," Peter's soft voice trailed into his ear. James didn't look up, but kept staring into the fire. "There was someone who came late, other then Lily." He said. James looked up at him. Peter looked at Sirius and Remus. "Malfoy showed up about ten minutes after you left." He said. "I don't know if that necessarily means anything," he added hastily as James' face suddenly turned into a scowl of pure disgust. He got up, knocking the chair back a few inches and walked to the portrait with new determination.

            "James, not now." Sirius stepped in front of him.

            "Whatever that asshole did to her, she's been crying about it for an hour. I'm not letting him get away with it."

            "Do you even know what _it_ was?" he asked.

            "Sirius, _move_." James demanded. "I'm not gunna tell you twice." He added. Sirius' nostrils flared as he took in a deep breath. 

            "Then I'm coming with you." He said.

            "Same with me," Remus added from behind him.

            "Me too." Peter said, a little less determined then the other three had. James, in spite of the situation, smiled faintly as his friends. _My best friends,_ he thought.

            James, Remus, Sirius and Peter strode down the halls of Hogwarts. It was well after dark, and if anyone caught them they would be in a lot of trouble. James, however, didn't care. He pulled out the Marauders Map from his robes.

            "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He whispered. Peter and Remus were on guard, their wands in their hands, making sure no one was coming from either direction. After a few minutes of quick thinking and analyzing the map, James and the others went off to find Malfoy.

            "What did you do?" James yelled in Malfoy's face, who was pinned against a wall. "_Answer me!_" James screamed. His face was full of rage and disgust, but Malfoy's mouth was filled with blood and he couldn't answer James. Malfoy was slipping in an out of consciousness quite quickly, while Snape was being held back from his friend and master. James had given Malfoy two black eyes, and his mouth was filled with blood. Blood trickled down his crooked nose onto his lips, making the whole scene just that more gory. James wasn't satisfied, but Sirius pulled him away.

            "Someone's coming," Sirius hissed. "James come on, you can finish this later." He yanked James off of Malfoy, but with great difficulty. James and Sirius were about the same height, same strength and weight, so it was difficult for either of them to defeat the other. "_James!_" Sirius said, the look of seriousness in his eyes telling James to stop. James heaved his chest, breathing heavily. Without saying anything, they pushed Severus against the wall and, as quietly as they could, booked it out of the halls and back to the Gryffindor tower.

_Thanks for all the reviews so far! It's kept me going :) And to the person that said Lily has red hair … yeah I know but I decided that she would have brown hair during her time at Hogwarts … my hair used to be red when I was younger but it's brown now so, you know, it can happen. Thanks though!_


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven 

            It was already December, and besides that horrible night in November, nothing happened between Malfoy and Lily again. Christmas holidays were approaching quickly, and Lily and James wouldn't be spending it together. Lily was going back to the muggle world to see her family, while James and Sirius' families were having a joint Christmas. Mid term exams were coming up as well, and Lily had even less time to spend with the freezing quidditch player then ever. Lily promised herself she would get top marks this year, no matter how much it took. She had been locked away in the Gryffindor tower every chance she got just to get some studying in. On top of studying, Lily and James had piles and piles of assignments. It was a stressful time of year, just as holidays began.

            "I'll definitely call you Christmas day." Lily promised Felicity. "Do you have a phone?" she asked. Felicity shook her head.

            "They're really rare, telephones. Maybe my father will buy me one for Christmas!" she said hopefully in response. Lily smiled.

            "If not, I'll send you one as a present by owl. Mother doesn't mind if I use owls, as long as I'm discrete about it."

            "Happy Christmas Lily!" James' deep voice rang out across the common room. People that were leaving the following day for their respective homes were all exchanging gifts they had bought previously. James handed her a small parcel wrapped in festive Christmas colours, with a little green bow on top. _To Lily, with love,_ the tag read. Lily smiled in appreciation, and sat down in James' seat. He stood above her, watching hopefully. "I-it's a muggle thing." He stuttered. "I-I don't know if that's what _you_ would like but … I-I got it a-anyway." He said, stumbling over his own words.

            "Oh James," Lily said as she opened the small box to reveal a diamond crested heart on a silver chain. "It's _beautiful_ James. How did you afford this?" she stood up and gave him a bear hug and a kiss. "Thank you so much!"

            "Here, let me put it on you." He offered. She turned around and lifted her long brown hair as he undid the clasp. He reached over her shoulders and did up the clasp when it was positioned on the back of her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked over her shoulder. "Beautiful." He whispered. She looked up at him and smiled.

            "It is." She agreed.

            "I meant you." He said softly. Lily was speechless. She looked back at the others who were sitting round the fire as well, unwrapping and thanking. 

            "Lily, us three got you something." Peter stood up and handed her a wrapped parcel. There were three signatures on the card that was taped to the front. It read,

May all the magic of this holiday 

_Be yours forever more._

Signed: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs 

            "These are all your nicknames?" she asked, surprised.

            "I'm Wormtail, Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony and … and well, James is Prongs." Peter explained. "Go on, open it!" he encouraged her with a smile. Lily blushed, embarrassed that she didn't get them anything. She tore off the wrapping and revealed a scrap book. Her eyes became teary and misty, and she smiled. "Open it!" Peter insisted eagerly. Lily did so, and inside was a picture of all four of the boys, pushing each other and smiling up at her. James was waving and winking, while Sirius and Remus pushed each other and laughing, and Peter waved and laughed at the other two. They had all signed it with their nick names. Lily flipped the page to see her own face looking up at her and waving, her arm slung around Felicity's shoulder. Felicity was also smiling a huge grin while waving, and hugging Lily. 

            "You guys," Lily sniffed back her tears of joy. "Are by far, the best friends I've ever had." She said, letting the tears trickle down her cheeks. "Sorry," she laughed as they all smiled warmly at her. "I didn't get you guys anything." She said.

            "Yes you did." James corrected her. Lily looked up at him in curiosity. He nodded and let go of her. "Didn't you tell me that the only thing you were wishing for this Christmas was a hug?" James asked. Lily looked at him in disbelief. "Well, so did these guys!" Lily laughed at the completely corny statement James had just made. She wiped away her last tear and smiled widely. Sirius got up and opened his arms. Lily rolled her eyes and gave him a hug. _I said that in confidence,_ Lily thought to herself, but decided not to be annoyed. James had just been teasing, but she gave all four of them a hug and kiss on the cheek.

            "Thank you, all of you." She said, holding her scrap book tightly against her chest. They all nodded and said your welcome, and started talking amongst themselves.

            "I can't wait to go home, but I'll miss Hogwarts." Lily said to Felicity as they and the other fourth year girls finished packing the next morning. Lily had her Gryffindor robes on, and her scarf wrapped snuggly around her neck and chin.

            "I know what you mean." Felicity said, snapping her suitcase shut. Her tabby cat was under the crutch of her left arm. "Suzy will be happy to be back on the farm." Felicity said, smiling at her little black, white and brown tabby. "Won't you?" she asked in baby voice, a silly looking smile on her face. Lily smirked and picked up her own familiar, a dark, jet black cat named Ebony.

            "Petunia will be furious when I come home. You know, when I got my Christmas card from the family, Mother had to sign her name for her." Lily sighed. "I don't know what I did to her." She said earnestly.

            "Ah don't worry about it, I've got two younger sisters and an older one. Everyone loves the eldest and the youngest are overshadowed. In our family it's a bit of a jumble what with the twins being so much younger …" Felicity said.

            They all made their way down to the Hogwarts Express, and found a compartment to spend the day-long trip to Kings Cross. James, Remus, Sirius and Peter were in one carriage comfortably, and Lily, Felicity and some of their fourth year friends were just down the carriage. There was a lot of wandering while on the train between compartments, and switching sweets and exchanging goodbyes.

            By the time they had reached Kings Cross Station, the sky was littered with stars upon a deep blue-black blanket, the moon settling in for a good nights sleep. In its cage, Ebony's meow could be heard all across London.

            "Hush Ebony." Lily scolded the cat, who was shivering in its cage. "Well I guess this is goodbye until January." Lily said to her friends. "I'll miss you. Be sure to owl me!" she said to the crowd as they waved goodbye. She gave James a kiss and a tight hug, and went off with her Mother and Father.

_Thanks again for the comments._


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight 

            The day Lily had gone home and arrived at Kings Cross, only her Mother and Father had picked her up in the company car. Lily's mother, Genevieve Smith-Evans was a homemaker while her Father, Spencer Evans, was a businessman and wrote a column in their local town Kensington's paper, _The Kensington_. Lily was sitting in the room she shared with her younger, muggle sister, Petunia. Petunia had given her nothing but cold stares and harsh comments since she had been home. There were only two years difference between the girls, and yet they weren't close at all.

            Lily sat curled up on her bed facing the window, reading a book on famous witches and wizards of the 18th dynasty in Egypt. Petunia burst into the room, and stopped dead when she spotted Lily. Her young face was filled with worry and stress, until she saw Lily. The minute her eyes lay upon her, her stare turned cold and filled with spite and disgust.

            "Going to cast a spell on me if I don't clean my side of the room I suppose." Petunia spat. Lily looked look up in surprise.

            "What was that?"

            "Oh please, as if you're not going to that _freaky_ school to turn me into a toad!" Petunia yelled. Other then asking her to pass the butter one night at the dinner table, these were the first words Petunia had spoken to Lily all holiday.

            "My school is not freaky!" Lily got up in protest. Petunia cowered against the door of the room.

            "Get away from me! If you do anything to me Mummy will have you arrested!"

            "Petunia, what are you _talking_ about?" Lily asked, putting her book down. "I'm going to Hogwarts to learn magic. Not to use _against_ you thought. Trust me, not everyone thinks about you 365 days a year … no matter how much you wish they did." Lily said, getting angry. "And why didn't you sign the Christmas card Mother sent? She had to sign for you! Are you that childish that you can't write your name on a Christmas card that's being sent to me?"

            "Do you have _any_ idea of what people would say if they knew? Mummy's told so many people in the family they must think I'm diseased. Honestly Lillian, it's disgusting how you just take off to some filthy school on the country side and expect that when you get back, everyone will be all over the ground you walk on!" Petunia yelled across the room. Lily's mouth opened in protest. However Petunia cut her off. "And the worst was when Mummy sent you those parcels. You know where she dragged me off to? Do you? No. You don't. Because you're sitting in some dungeon learning how to turn people to toads and put newt eyes into poisons!" Petunia screeched.

            "Petunia I have never even touched a newt—" Lily started to say, but was again cut off.

            "Don't start that load of rubbish!" Petunia yelled, shaking in fury. "Mummy took me to some post office in London one day when we were out Christmas shopping. You know what was in there?" she said quietly, hissing. Lily shook her head, having no idea where Petunia's story was leading. "It was filled with walls and walls of _owls_ and all these … these _people_ that weren't like normal people. They talked to me! _Me!_" Petunia said, tears running down her cheeks. "Those _freaks_ and insane maniacs you spend your time with talked to me, and Mummy talked to them about you. And about your _stupid_ school and how _proud_ she was of you!" Petunia said, still shaking by the door. Lily stood by her bed, at a loss for words. Why was Petunia so upset by the wizarding world? It wasn't at all like she thought it was.

            "Look, Petunia you don't seem to understand the wizarding world at all—" Lily said softly, nearing closer to Petunia, trying to reassure her.

            "I know _all_ about you and your psycho friends!" Petunia screamed. "And now you're brainwashing Mummy and Daddy into thinking it's a _good_ thing and then they'll be just as strange and homicidal as you are!" she said, trying to find the doorknob behind her. Lily was mad again.

            "Homicidal?" she yelled. "I don't know who gave you all these outrageous ideas about my daily life, but they are simply insane and incorrect! Why won't you let me just _explain_?" Lily pleaded.

            "So you can load more of your freak propaganda onto me? I don't think so!" Petunia yelled, and with that, bolted out the door and to the safety of the living room. 

            Lily sat back on the bed, not really sure if what just occurred actually happened. Could her sister be that outraged that Lily was a witch? It wasn't that big of a deal. She admitted, it _was_ a shock when she first got her letter, but that was over three years ago. Petunia seemed to still be affected by it, however. Lily lay back on her bed, and curled up. Is that what everyone thought of her? Was her Mother and Father just pretending to be proud of her and her successes at Hogwarts? She was so confused now, she wished James or Felicity was there with her, anyone from Hogwarts to talk to.__


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

            James sat curled up in the bay window facing the empty field surrounding his house, The Crook, in the countryside of West Kent. The Blacks were over for the holidays to share Christmas with James and his parents. Sirius came into the attic where James resided.

            "Hey there." Sirius said quietly, as if someone was sleeping and didn't want to be disturbed. "Alright then?" he asked, sitting beside James.

            "Alright." James responded, not telling the whole truth.

            "You know, she's really taken over your life." Sirius said, not able to look at his best friend. He stared down at his lap, waiting for James to say something.

            "I know … I didn't even think it would last this long." James admitted, still staring out the window, looking down on the white blanket of snow that covered the field as far as James could see. "But she just means so much to me. I thought … well I thought maybe we'd just have a one night thing. But then … I don't know what happened but I just seemed to like being _hers_. You know?" James said, finally looking at Sirius with a very serious expression on his face. Having no dating experience of his own, Sirius didn't actually know how James felt. Not first hand at least.

            "Er, no James, I don't." Sirius said, clearing his throat. "Don't get me wrong, I like Lily too, she's great. I'm just worried about how you're dealing with her not being around you all the time. I mean, how will you be when summer comes around? You haven't seen her in, what, under a week? And here you are, locked away in the attic all alone, obviously thinking about her. And James, if you're like this over the summer, _one_ of us will be dead by August." Sirius said. "I think," he cleared his throat once more. "Maybe … it's just an infatuation." James smirked.

            "Don't worry about me." James said. He bit back a sigh of anxiety. He wasn't taking the separation between him and Lily very well. In fact, this was the first time he had spoken more then two sentences all holiday.

            "James!" James' mother greeted him with open arms and a big smile. Emma Potter was a housewife, and a wonderful cook. She and Sirius' mother, Matilda Black, were making the dinner that evening. James gave his mother a hug, towering over her and giving her a peck on the cheek. It was customary behaviour in The Crook. James' father, Cedric Potter, was an Auror for the Ministry of Magic.

            "These are trying times James," Cedric Potter would tell him, when and if he was home. Since it was Christmas, he had been given a few days off.

            Sirius, Matilda, Douglas Black, Cedric, Emma and James all sat down at the table in their respective seats at the scrubbed wooden dinner table. Snow started falling in large puffy flakes outside the windows surrounding the dining room. James could almost see Lily perfectly outside the window, in the scarf and robes she had warn when they got off the train from Hogwarts. James twirled food around on his plate, but had suddenly lost his appetite. Sirius kicked him from under the table, jolting James back to reality.    

            "Ow!" James mouthed at Sirius, but tried not to attract any attention. He frowned and ate a bit of food.

            "So James," Cedric's regal voice boomed across from the head of the table. "How's the school year?" he inquired. James shrugged.

            "Fine, Sir." James replied rather monotone, and went back to playing with his food and not really eating it.

            "And Sirius? Having a good year?" Cedric asked more cheerfully. Sirius looked up and smiled out of respect.

            "Very good year Sir." He said, face full of mince pie. He gulped it down and politely asked, "How's the Ministry holding up?" James rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly.

            "Well, I'm really not permitted to say. Neither your father nor I can really tell you anything in detail, but all I have to say is … these are trying times, Sirius. If we don't get something done soon, you can say goodbye to Hogwarts and all that comes with it." He said, looking down the table at James. Sirius didn't really know what to say, so he just went back to his dinner, playing with it much like James had been doing. 

            James had heard far too much about the dark Lord, and all the terrible things that were going on behind the public's blind eye. Many muggles and even some wizards had disappeared by a small organization. James wasn't sure what they were called, but they were well organized, and had one goal: to turn the wizarding world into the hands of one unnamed dark Lord. His name was never spoken, except by Cedric and other Aurors, who weren't _as_ fearful as the general population.

            "Your father's leaving tonight. He and Douglas have just received an owl from the Minister himself." Emma explained to her son when she caught him creeping up the stairs for bed. Seriousness and worry flooded James' face as he walked back down the stairs.

            "The Minister?" James whispered in disbelief. Emma nodded, her eyes a little misty.

            "I'm afraid so. I had hoped that we could have a Christmas morning all together, but … he's leaving just now." Emma said. James' emotions changed from worried to angry.

            "He's leaving?"

            "James darling, I know this upsets things a bit but, he could stop it! All of it! He could make it go away. We just have to make a bit of a sacrifice."

            "He cares more about that Lord Voldemort then his own bloody family!" James yelled and rushed up the stares furiously. Emma gasped at the mention of You-Know-Who's name, and had to hold onto the railing for support.

            "James, get back here!" Emma tried to scream, but her shocked voice failed her.

            "Are we safe?" James demanded, after bursting into Cedric and Emma's room. Cedric jumped back from talking closely with Douglas, his wand outstretched and at the ready. James knew that his father's wand was the equivalent to a muggle's loaded gun.

            "Get out James. You know we've got to do this." Cedric said through barred teeth. "Don't make it any harder then it is."

            "Harder on who? _You_?" he asked. "I have to watch you go off and don't hear a word from you for weeks, even months. I spent the majority of last summer helping Mum who was having breakdowns every time she read the paper because all she could think of was _you_. All you think about is you. Even I'm worried about you! But answer me this Dad … who's thinking about me?"

            "You are in the safety of Hogwarts!" Cedric said, outraged. "I'm appalled that you have the gall to talk to me this way James. Don't you think if this situation could be avoided, it would? Or are you just too bloody selfish to notice the world around you? There's a _war_ James. And it's not between countries, it's between us and them. Lord Voldemort is killing people James, and until he and his supporters are stopped, you'll have to go a few weeks without seeing me at the dinner table while I, among many others, try to _save you!_" Cedric yelled, and pushed past James and out into the hall. With his wand back in his pocket, and Douglas following closely behind, the two men mounted their brooms, and kicked off from the ground. They accelerated as high as they needed, with just enough moonlight for them to see but not be seen. Then, as James watched them out the window, tears streaming down his face, they shot off like comets into the night sky.

_Still working on Chapter Ten. Buh bye and thanks for the comments! Please R+R again (or for the first time)_


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

            The holidays hadn't been a cheerful time for James nor Lily. Sirius had tried to cheer James up, but it was extremely difficult when the door was repeatedly being slammed in his face. After the first few days of his failing attempts, he stopped trying. Remus and Peter had had satisfactory holidays, with lots of family and presents. Felicity seemed to have the best of all, with no Ministry-related parents or hateful siblings.

            "Did he come back to say goodbye?" Lily asked after James had explained his father's departure on Christmas Eve. James solemnly shook his head. "Oh James," Lily laid her head on his chest and he held her close to him.

            "He could die Lil'." James said quietly, fighting back the urge to cry. Lily looked up at him. James was rarely caught with the look of concern across his face, but right now Lily knew he was upset. She didn't know what to say, and in desperation, held onto him tighter.

            The New Year brought many new things. People were doing well in school and acting particularly cheerful towards one another, most likely as part of a new years resolution. Some students, however, seemed to have made it their resolution to make other people's lives as difficult to lead as possible. Lucius and Severus were no exception.

            On Thursday evening, James was serving detention with his Charms Professor when Lily was on her way to get him. They had planned to watch the full moon on the lawn.

            "Won't we get caught?" Lily had asked. James had grinned mischievously and shook his head.

            "I want to try out my father's Christmas present." He had told her.

            Lily continued to think of what it could be that James had gotten for Christmas from his father. It must have been expensive. Maybe it was some sort of transporter, like a portkey. _That wouldn't work at Hogwarts though,_ Lily reminded herself. _At least I don't _think_ it would,_ she went on contemplating whether a portkey would be feasible at the school. She hadn't even noticed that there were three boys standing in front of the door James had been serving his detention. Lily looked up out of her intense thoughts to see Malfoy, Snape and Amos. She knew Amos was a nice boy, who was friends with James and the others. Why on earth he was hanging around with two greasy Slytherins was beyond her. 

            "Miss Evans." Lucius hissed, continuing his habit of sneering and spitting like a cobra whenever he saw her. She glared at him. She then looked at Amos, and tried to ignore Snape and Malfoy's cold stares that seemed to be piercing through her skin, and eating away at her insides.

            "Hiya Amos," she smiled.

            "Hullo Lil'." He smiled at her nervously. Lily looked at him, raising her eyebrows expectantly and half waiting for him to explain the scene before her. "Uh, how're you?" he asked, his deep voice stumbling a bit.

            "Oh." Lily said flatly, realizing he wasn't going to explain anything. "I'm fine. Is James out yet?" she asked.

            "Potter?" Malfoy interjected. Lily rolled her eyes and sighed.

            "Not that I was talking to _you_ Malfoy, but yes. James Potter."

            "Oh I see. I'm afraid he's already gone to meet you outside for you're pathetic little gathering." Malfoy said. "Snape here thought he saw you go out there, must've been the wrong girl Snape." Lucius said to Snape, not sorry or concerned at all. In fact, he was most pleased with himself.

            "Thank you Malfoy," she said, and turned around to find James, incredibly angry.

            "Where are you going?" Malfoy's sing song voice wafted into Lily's ear drums, and she cringed in disgust. _Away from you!_ She wanted to say, but didn't.

            "To find James." She said, not looking at the three boys behind her.

            "Won't that be a _tad_ difficult? What with you not being allowed outside after night fall and all those pleasant rules that you, Miss Evans, seem to abide by so much." Lily turned around, rigid and furious with Snape and Malfoy. Once again, Snape had done the dirty work while Malfoy reported it.

            "Then I'll go to the common room, and he'll come back if I don't come out." Lily said, about to leave when Malfoy spoke once more.

            "Wrong again I'm afraid Miss Evans." His lips curled into an evil grin. "Potter can't get in ... the doors are all locked."

_Any comments are greatly appreciated! Sorry it took so long to get this to my other computer to send to the net!!!_


End file.
